Let It Go
by theawesomeness888
Summary: Leonidas and Crimson have been alone for many years, but will a meeting with Elsa, Anna, and Kristoff change them for the better or for the worse. Post-Frozen story
1. Prologue

Long ago, as far back as anyone could remember, there lived a great king, Leonidas, and his dragon, Crimson. Leonidas ruled over his subjects from his castle in the great country of Greece. Not one to show off his obvious wealth and be arrogant, Leonidas dressed as a peasant would when not involved in affairs of the state. His dragon was, as the name suggests, a deep-blood red and was as intelligent as his rider.

Their bond stretched back as far as a millenia, when Leonidas found Crimson's egg after it fell from the sky. Because of Crimson's supernatural powers, Leonidas was as immortal as a dragon was, although he could still suffer from maladies of the flesh and blood. Although the time was peaceful at the moment, it seemed trouble was brewing. The neighboring country of Weaseltown... excuse me Weselton, was trying to take over Arendelle so they could overtake the gap that spanned between Greece's wealth and theirs.

Luckily Queen Elsa came back from her isolation, Leonidas thought in relief as he examined the growing reports of unrest in both Arendelle and Greece. "I wonder what she's like," Leonidas said aloud. "People say she practices sorcery but is still a kind and just queen."

Crimson hummed in aggreement, "She seems to be a worthy ruler... And an even more worthy mate!" he said mischeviously.

"I'm not going there right now...although she is appealing. I wonder if I could arrange a meeting with her though," Leonidas said after some thought. "It would be nice to get out of the country; it's been years."

Crimson once again hummed in agreement. "How do you think she, Princess Anna, and Anna's fiance, Kristoff, will react to our 'bond?'" he asked.

"I'm not sure, I just hope that they'll at least consider our request to meet them. It would be a great chance to see people other that those from my own kingdom for once. Nothing against them, but seeing the same golden skin everyday, does get a little old. I'd like to see the white skin that makes Arendelle so famous."

"I'm sure you would!" Crimson smirked.

"I didn't mean it that way!" Leonidas exclaimed exasperatedly.

"Sure you didn't... Sure you didn't."


	2. Chapter 1

Queen Elsa, her sister, Anna, and her soon to be brother in law, Kristoff, were just relaxing in the dining room and eating one of their favorite dishes, **_chocolate_**, when the royal messenger came in. He seemed to be in a tizzy about something, so Elsa asked, "What's wrong, Thomas?"

"It seems the king of Greece, Leonidas, is wondering if he can meet with you," Thomas stated breathlessly.

"That's strange," said Anna, "Leonidas hasn't left his country in years...When was the last time he was out Elsa?"

"I wouldn't know, I've just now started getting the affairs of the estate back in the order they were before I... left."

"Your Magesty, if I may, Lord Leonidas hasn't left his homeland in 14 years."

"Are the reasons known? And if you will be so kind, in private please drop the 'Your Magesty,' Thomas," said Anna.

"Well, people speculate that he had a secret that when found out would cause people to ridicule him. Others think he just wanted to stay in his country and help it prosper."

"Interesting," Kristoff said, "but why would he want to come out just to meet with Elsa... I mean, he must have heard about her powers, no offence ("None taken," said Elsa). Most people would feel threatened by her powers if they didn't know very much about them."

"I agree," Elsa said thoughtfully. "I know Weaseltown has been ridiculing me to surrounding countries and Greece is right next door. I wonder why he's really coming here."

"Maybe he's just curious about our country and the people who live here," Anna said optimistically.

Thomas was about to leave thinking his job was finished when he noticed an attachment to the letter. He read it noticing that Leonidas would like a reply as soon as it was convenient for them. This was enough to arouse suspician. Rulers rarely if ever allow anyone to reply at their leisure. At the bottom was scrawled Leonidas's signature ( ) in his native language and what seemed to be a claw mark. He rushed to show the attachment to Queen Elsa.

"This is very unusual for a ruler... He said 'reply when it's convenient to you.' Most people who want to meet me or any other person in power for that matter want to meet as quickly as possible." Elsa was extremely puzzled.

"Maybe he's just very polite... but what is that mark beside his name?" Anna asked.

"It looks like a claw mark," Kristoff replied.

"This Leonidas seems to get stranger by the moment," Elsa said. "What do you two think; I'm okay with meeting him in the next week, if it's alright with you two."

"I'm all for it, Elsa," Anna replied. "This is the first time in many years he's been out of his country; let's welcome him with open arms."

"What about you Kristoff"

"I think this Leonidas would be worth seeing... provided he causes no trouble. We don't another duke of Weaseltown."

"Oh, there's one more thing," Thomas remembered. "If he's allowed to come, he asks that he either be given a somewhat large bed chamber or be given a large portion of a barn.

"That's strange, but give him a large bed chamber anyway."

"Yes, Queen Elsa." And with that, Thomas finally withdrew to follow Queen Elsa's orders.

"That's strange. Why would Leonidas want a large bed chamber?" inquired Anna.

"I don't know, but I guess we'll soon find out," replied Elsa.


	3. Chapter 2

"So that's Castle Arendelle," Leonidas said in awe. The castle sparkled in the light of midday. That just added to its element of beauty. It was made even more beautiful to him by the fact that it could be defended from all sides easily. He was hovering above it roughly five miles away from the towers of the castle.

The air was thin in the north especially flying at a high altitude on a dragon. Leonidas decided against bringing a guard of soldiers to protect them because he wanted to be able to fly to Arendelle unhindered.

"I think it would be best if I introduced myself before you seeing as I don't want to shock them," Leonidas said telepathically.

"I agree; it'll take them a while to get used to you, not to mention me," Crimson said. "However, if you don't come back by dark, they will find out about me due to the fact I'll come looking for you."

"I wouldn't have it any other way, old friend."

Crimson landed out of sight and let Leonidas off before climbing into the heavens and out of sight.

Leonidas straightened his stiff clothes; he really didn't like wearing them. However he felt on the first day of his stay it would be best to be polite and go through the torture like everyone else. He'd brought some more comfortable clothes with him, but Crimson had them on his saddle.

As he walked by, he noticed people staring at him in awe. It took him a second to think about why they would stare at him, but then he remembered his golden skin and the fine clothes he wore. Leonidas managed a kind smile to the people as he made his way towards the opening doors of Castle Arendelle.

At the doors stood some servants ready to take him to see the royal family. He followed them all the while staring in utter fascination at the castle's interior. Suits of armor lined the hall along with paintings of such intricate detail that you felt you could step right into them.

At the end of the hallway waited a door the size of which was incomprehensible. It seemed to be as tall as the ceiling several hundred yards above. It took four men to open, but the door paled in comparison when it was seen next to the room beyond.

It appeared to be the dining room. The first things that caught Leonidas's eye were the comfortable, satin chairs. On the table lay silverware so freshly polished and well-kept they gleamed. The most amazing things he saw lined the dining room. Ice sculptures varying in size were around every corner in every shape, form and fashion. Everything from the queen to a snowman stood around the world created out of ice.

He was startled out of his observations at the sound of a door opening. He turned to see a pretty girl with long reddish hair and a man with short blonde hair walking arm-in-arm towards him. However, the one that truly begged for his attention was the woman with long blonde hair twisted into an intricate braid. She stood in a long, light blue dress with the face of an angel. Needless to say, Leonidas thought she was breathtaking.

The trio came up to him and smiled hesitantly as if waiting for something. Leonidas realized he had neglected to bow to them, so he did. They immediately relax.

"You must be the king of Greece, Leonidas," says the blonde. "I am Queen Elsa and this is my sister, Anna, and her fiance, Kristoff."

"Why did you lock yourself away from the world, Leonidas?" Anna asks impulsively.

"Now, Anna, don't be rude."

"It's alright, Elsa, I'm not offended. In fact, if anything, I'm flattered... Not many people actually want to know about my past."

"Why not? It's very mysterious," said Kristoff.

"Well... my past is part of the reason why I'm here. I came here hoping to find someone who would understand what it's like to be different. I wanted to find a person to tell my secret to outside my own country."

"Are you sure that's very wise?" Elsa inquired. "I mean we've just met and you know hardly anything about us."

"I just thought that considering your powers, you would understand the need for secrecy. The people of my country know about this secret, but I have long been yearning to have someone else know about it."

"What's your secret?" inquired Anna.

"I think it'd be best to show you, alone prefferably," Leonidas stated. "I swear on my honor as a ruler that no harm will come to any of you if you so choose to come."

"Can we discuss this in private for a few minutes?" asked Elsa.

"Of course," Leonidas said and promptly left the room.

"Do you think we should trust him?" asked Kristoff.

"Well, what would he have to gain by kidnapping or hurting us?" Elsa demanded. "I mean, even if he managed to capture us, I could free us with my powers. He'd be left with me angry which I wouldn't wish upon anyone. Besides he already said that he knew about my powers. I feel we should at least hear him out, if for no other reason than this could help us get an alliance started with Greece. That could help us face the growing hostility of Weaseltown."

"I agree with Elsa, Kristoff," Anna said taking her beloved's hand in hers.

"I know I just want to be a good advisor," he said to the sisters. "I might still have the job of Ice Master and Deliverer, but I would still like to be the best advisor as I can be. This is the reason I questioned you and Anna, Elsa."

"I know, I guess I'm just not used to people other than Anna questioning me... I'm sorry Kristoff."

"It's alright Elsa. This is how brothers and sisters are supposed to squabble are they not," Kristoff said smirking.

"Yes they are," Anna said smiling.

"So we're all in agreement to at least go see what he has to say?"

"Yes," the others said.

Unbeknownst to them, thanks to his heightened senses, Leonidas had heard the entire conversation. He was extremely happy about the fact that they decided to come with him even though they had just met him. _Elsa's more beautiful than I expected her to be_, thought Leonidas blushing. He shook himself. _This isn't the time for such thoughts. Besides, I don't want to be chewed out by Crimson once more about finding either a wife or a mate._

At that moment, Elsa and the others came in through the door looking apprehensive. "We've decided to come with you, and trust you until you give us a reason not to do so," Elsa said carefully.

"Thank you for taking this leap of faith, you won't regret it." Leonidas smiled happily. "You'll be the first outside my country to know this secret in years. I will warn you, however, this may be shocking to you all."

Leonidas started the long hike to where Crimson was waiting with the royal family in tow. They walked through the town causing people to look up curiously about what the royals were doing. They made it to the edge of town and began their treck through the surrounding countryside.

"I could get us a ride if you would like, Leonidas?" Kristoff said. At Leonidas's nod he promptly whistled. They waited but a moment, and then a reindeer came running with a sleigh stretching out behind him. "Hey, Sven," greeted Kristoff while patting his muzzle. "Leonidas, this is Sven; I've been together with him since I was small."

"Leonidas can we call you Leo?" asked Anna. "It's just, Leonidas seems too formal for this occasion not to mention the fact that it's a mouthful!" she finishes in a rush.

"That's alright; I was actually hoping you would think of a nickname for me. Leonidas is all well and good, but it's a little too long for informal occasions. It's very nice to meet you, Sven." Leo then surprised them by scratching Sven's ears in just the way he likes it.

"What?"

"... It's just, not many people know where a reindeer likes to be scratched," Anna explained.

"Oh. I've just had some experience with reindeers before."

"Oh, okay," she said in confusion.

They rode on in silence. The path was glistening with the newly fallen snow, that came when Elsa became even a little nervous. When they started to near the site where the others would behold his biggest secret, Leo told them to wait there for a second. His sharp hearing told him someone was with Crimson but was not afraid of him.

Leonidas rounded the corner to find a secluded wall of cliffs waiting with his red dragon at the center and what appeared to be a... snowman sitting on his shoulder. He looked up to the magnifiscent beast and inquired, "Well, who do we have here?"

The snowman turned around revealing himself to be just two and a half feet tall. He seemed to be every child's dream of the perfect snowman only smaller. He smiled and said, "Hi, I'm Olaf, and I like warm hugs." He ran up and hugged Leo. This made a sort of ruckus, as he was unprepared for it. The commotion forced the other four to run to see what was the matter. They gasped in shock. Not only are they greeted with the sight of him tackled to the ground by a snowman, but they are also greeted with a creature they knew from legend alone and thought they would never see in real life.

They backed up slowly. "What are you Leonidas?" asked Elsa her apprehension already causing snow to fall more heavily.

"I'm a dragon rider," Leo said as he gets up still enveloped in a hug. "I came here because I thought that all of you might understand my isolation and my need to be rid of it."

"How dare you!" exclaimed Elsa. "You have no right to compare what Anna and I went through the first 18 years of our life, to your life! We had no contact with any other person than each other and the staff! I didn't even talk to Anna to protect her from my growing powers that I couldn't control. You think your life was similar; you know nothing!"

Elsa stopped for breath in the middle of her tangent, and that's when Leonidas took his chance. "I wasn't reffering to that aspect of your story! I was reffering to the fact that we both were forced to learn to control our powers in order to keep those we love from getting hurt. Not to mention, I couldn't even consider a wife because of the powers endowed to me by my dragon, Crimson, since the day I first touched him. One of those powers is immortality! That might seem well and good to all of you, but as with everything it has its downsides.

"I can't, in good conscience, take a wife knowing that she will age and die while I remain the age I am for all eternity. It wouldn't be fair to her or any wives preceding her! I might love my subjects, but no matter how many people throw themselves at my feet I will not fall for them knowing that it would hurt us both. When I decided to ask if I could speak with you, I did it because I thought that you would more than likely know the pain of wanting someone/something, but being forced to leave the thought alone. I guess I was wrong. "

"Since I'm so unwelcome here, I'll go back without a hassle. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to pack up my things, so I can get out your hair."

With those words, Leo left to get his things and leave forever from the one in a million who could possibly understand him at all.


	4. Chapter 3

Elsa and the others stared after the retreating form of the king who had trusted them and then been betrayed. For some strange reason, after hearing that confession from Leonidas, Elsa felt horrible. _It was partially his fault. He's the one who decided to keep the truth from us,_ said the dark side of her conscience. _But then again, he was about to tell us, in an easier way before we rushed in earlier than we could handle, _reasoned her lighter half. From the looks on Kristoff's and Anna's faces they were thinking these thoughts as well.

"You shouldn't have done that, Elsa," growled Crimson.

They all turned startled to look at the subject of the disagreement between Leo and them. "What shouldn't she have done, O' Mighty Dragon," inquired Anna nervously.

"You should have let him explain before making judgings... Because you didn't, he has lost what little faith he had in the human race to treat all people, no matter their appearance, with respect. And quit with the 'O' Mighty Dragon' nonsense; my name is Crimson. If you knew some of his past, you wouldn't be so quick to judge."

"I've been able to glean some information from Leonidas's memories. Leonidas, during his early years, before finding my egg, was but a poor farmer. He was constantly getting ridiculed for the mere fact that he couldn't get enough money to support his family. This all changed on his twenty-first birthday; he was out working in the field, when all of a sudden out of nowhere a falling star starts coming towards him. He got out of the way hastily in order to avoid the explosion that was imminent. However, contrary to his belief, there was no explosion from the object falling from the sky; it just landed without the slightest sound. Leonidas was naturally curious, so he went over to the object and picked it up. Little did he know, that object would change his life forever. The object was my egg.

"He picked my egg up and took it to his farmhouse determined to study it for the rest of the day since he was already done with his work on the farm. He studied it until midnight but could glean no information from it, so he decided to go to sleep. He was woken by a sudden sound, the sound of _cracking_. He crept towards the sound and was startled awake when he realized my egg was shaking. He had had no idea what he had found out in the field until the my egg hatched and I popped out. Of course, I was less developed than I am now.

"He took care of me, but he was forced to keep his family in the dark lest I be taken from him. As I grew, we bonded and grew to understand one another. However, people began to notice something was wrong. As they grew and changed, Leonidas did not. He seemed to remain in the years that you humans call adolescence. This was not true. Leonidas might not have aged physically, but he did age mentally. His mind zoomed on ahead of his body. He came to understand things in half a year that would take an ordinary human all of his or her life to understand. One such example is medicine. He learned to treat the sick and wounded in a way that had before been unthought of."

"He learned to read and write which helped him to advance in society. He wrote works that many couldn't understand because of their intricasy. He had long since noticed his immortality, but he began to notice something he had never considered. His five senses were heightening in their sharpness. He came to be able to see great distances, hear someone from a different room, and even smell what was in food before it even came before him."

"These various enhancements were all well and good, but they left him isolated. Who could understand things as he understood them; who could he share a life with that would not hurt either of them. As those thoughts came to his mind, his rank in society had begun to advance. He went from simple farmer/peasant to military tactician in a matter of years. Then from tactician to baron. Then on to Earl and so on and so forth until he reached the rank of duke. The queen at the time was noble and just but was lonely herself, for she had found no suiter she felt could help her run the kingdom. Then she found Leonidas... They worked well together and eventually fell in love, but after months of being together, the queen fell ill to smallpox and died. Needless to say, Leonidas never recovered from her death. Because of her death, he became king as he was the next in line for power. That was little recompense for her death though. The situation was too tragic for him; he never fell in love with anyone and never let anyone get that close again to him again.

"It took him years to even think about letting anyone in, and when he did how do you treat his trust: you betray it! Now do you see why, what you did to him was unfair and unjust? You were a hypocrite _Queen_ Elsa! You were ridiculed for your powers, yet you had the audacity to think it was alright to do it to him! You hurt him as no one had hurt him before; he put his trust in you and you betrayed it. Either do something to appologize, or don't speak to us ever again."

With that proclamation, Crimson flew off to wait for Leonidas to get his things elsewhere. Elsa and the others just stood there in shocked silence for nearly five minutes then Anna said:

"Crimson was right; we had no right to do what we did to Leonidas... We should go appologize to him."

"And say what, Anna?" inquired Elsa. "'We're sorry for being jerks to you; please be friends with us again.' We have to think this through, or else we could ruin our chances of mending this."

"We have to do this quickly, or else Leo and Crimson will leave before we do it," Kristoff exclaimed. "In other words think quickly!"

They thought for what felt like eternity but was in reality another five minutes, and then they took off to catch Leonidas and Crimson before they left to never be seen by them ever again.


	5. Chapter 4

Elsa and the others ran through town in an attempt to get to Leonidas. They caught up to him just as he was leaving the castle. They all said breathlessly, "Wait," *pant* *pant* *pant,* "we have to talk to you."

Leonidas looked at them in irritation, "I'm leaving. Isn't that what you want? Don't even answer; I'm not staying somewhere I'm not wanted."

He tried to get by but was blocked by Kristoff. "Let me through."

"No! Not until we have said what we need to."

"Talk then, so I can be on my way."

"We wanted to apologize about the way we treated you," began Kristoff. "It was completely uncalled for and wrong."

"We were hypocrites to you, and for that we are incredibly sorry. Not only that, but we're also sorry for being scared of you and Crimson for no good reason," continued Elsa.

"Please stay and be our friend again," finished Anna.

"So what made you come to this revelation?" questioned Leonidas coldly. "Was it the fact that you felt guilty, or was it because Crimson told you about my past?"

"It was because, we realized we were unkind to you when you were just looking for friendship," stated Elsa carefully. "We wanted to show you the kindness that we didn't show you earlier. We were just afraid and angry about that which we couldn't understand. Now we know what you meant when you said you understood Anna's and my isolation. No amount of words could express how very sorry we are for what we said and did."

Leonidas looked at them for the first time showing real emotion on his face since they got there: hurt. "I'm sorry, but I need to think things through. I'll stay for the time being, but if after I have thought things through, I still cannot forgive I will leave." With those words he turns his back and goes back to the castle.

Elsa, Anna, and Kristoff stood there for a few moments mulling over what Leonidas said for a few minutes. They were so deep in thought they failed to notice the large shadow looming over them until it was upon them. The shadow was Crimson.

"You did well," he said. "You managed to convince him to think about what you said which is the most you could have done considering his mental state. He's thinking about what you said to them at this moment. He seems to be swaying to staying the full time he came here to stay. But there is consequence to what you said before trying to rectify it. The way he sees it is: if he stays, he will try to forget what you said to him earlier. However, if you betray his trust again, he will go back to Greece and will henceforth never speak to all of you again. He's giving you your second chance; don't mess it up!"

With those words, Crimson took off to the tower where Leonidas's room was. Elsa and the others stared after him for a moment longer before going into the castle themselves.

"We should invite him to dinner," stated Anna.

"Are you sure about that, sister?" questioned Elsa. "Wouldn't it be better to leave him to his thoughts for the moment at least until he's feeling more certain to staying?"

"No! If we leave him to his thoughts, we will be allowing him to sink deeper into depression. However, by getting him to talk to us tonight, we can mend bridges much easier."

"She has a point Elsa," said Kristoff. "Would you want to think that you were only asked to stay at a place because of guilt?"

"No," she sighed, "I wouldn't. Fine, go to his room and ask him to dinner. But be sure to ask him and not tell him. I don't want to ruin our chances of making up to him."

Elsa and Kristoff hurried off to Leonidas's sleeping chambers along the way discussing how they would ask him to come to dinner. Only when they were satisfied with their questions did they hesitantly knock on his door. They then said, "We were wondering if you would like to come to dinner with us, Leo?"

There was no answer. They asked again, but still no answer came. They opened the door slowly to find an empty room. They looked around in confusion and hurried out to the balcony. They were just in time to see Leonidas jump off the balcony.

"Leonidas!"


	6. Chapter 5

They were shocked to hear bright laughter come from over the side. They went over to the balcony and looked down to see Leonidas smiling brightly up at them as he hovered there on Crimson.

"Hey! I just decided to go for a flight to clear my head. Sorry for upsetting you. Would you like to go for a ride... or are you too scared?"

"We're not scared," they yelled and jumped off the balcony before nerves had time to set in.

They screamed as they plunged down towards the courtyard. Just as they were about to hit the ground Crimson caught them with ease.

"You scared us half to death Leo," yelled Anna. "We could have died from that drop.

"But you didn't!" he laughed. "We're going for a lap around the castle then towards the forest. Hold on to something; we're going to go fast." Kristoff and Anna gripped each other and the saddle tightly. "Ready... Set... GO!"

They shot through the air at a speed of so quick there was a sonic boom. "OW! What was that sound, Leonidas?!"

"That's the sound that happens when we fly extremely quickly!" Leonidas yelled over the roaring of the wind. "I call it a sonic boom!"

"WHAT?" yelled Anna and Kristoff.

"A SONIC BOOM! S-O-N-I-C-B-O-O-M!" he yelled back.

After that proclamation, they were silent, except for screams of elation every so often, until they got back to the castle. They were just in time for dinner, and were they famished. While Crimson flew off to search for deer or other game, Leonidas, Anna, and Kristoff bolted through the hallways leading to the dining room.

They busted through the giant doors. However, while Anna and Kristoff ran to the table and began filling their plates. Leonidas gave pause to admire the room once more. He stood there like that for several moments until Kristoff warned, "If you don't get over here, you won't get any food."

Leonidas shot to the table and began filling his plate as fast as he could. They ate ravenously for about five minutes. Elsa walked in just as they were finishing their third helpings. She looked at the table and shook her head in dismay. "You're not even stopping to enjoy and taste the food," she stated before sitting in her seat directly beside Leonidas.

He looked at her and replied, "If I don't eat quickly, those two said I wouldn't get any food."

"You two and your tiresome games; Leonidas, even if you didn't eat until two more hours had passed, you still would get your fair share of food."

"Oh," he said embarrassed. "They just seemed so serious at the time they said it..." He searched for a tactful way to change the subject. "This dessert tastes just heavenly; what is it?"

"That's our chocolate cake prepared by our master chef. If you like that, you will also probably like this pie he baked."

Elsa showed him a chocolate meringue pie. Leonidas took a bite, and said after swallowing, "Delicious!"

The rest of dinner followed in the same manner: Elsa recommending dishes and Leonidas tasting them. They didn't seem to realize that the longer they sat there the closer their chairs got until Elsa turned to ask Leo for the salt and found herself face-to-face with him.

She turned away a blush upon her cheeks and tried unsuccessfully to scoot her chair further away from Leo inconspicuously. He noticed and asked apprehensively, "What's wrong? Was it something I said?"

"No... It's just, we were sitting really close together is all."

"Oh," a blush coated Leo's face, "I didn't realize. I'll back up if you're uncomfortable with it."

"...No, that's not it. I actually kind of liked it," Elsa blushed.

"You did? Then should I get closer?" Leo asked nervously silently hoping her to say yes.

"You can get closer," Elsa said hesitantly. With that, Leo moved closer to her so that they were touching slightly. _She feels so nice and wonderful_, thought Leo looking down at her and smiling.

_He's so warm and free... He's just like me_, thought Elsa gazing up into his deep blue eyes. They unconsciously moved even closer to one another relishing in each other's warmth and comfort. Anna and Kristoff just looked on snickering to each other about how perfect they looked together.

Elsa and Leo sat there staring deeply into each other's eyes for hours that seemed like minutes. They were roused from their staring when a maid came up to them and said, "Your majesties, shouldn't you be getting to bed. It's nearly midnight." They glanced around and realized that she was right. They thanked her and walked out of the dining room talking about nothing of importance until they reached Elsa's room which was closer than Leo's. They stood there awkwardly for several minutes neither wanting to be the one to end the moment.

"I had a good time, Elsa," murmured Leo quietly.

"I did too, Leo," Elsa murmured back.

"...Would you like to come with Crimson and me tomorrow and ride around the castle?" Leonidas asked hesitantly.

She stood there dumbfounded for a second then answered excitedly, "I'd love to. I wonder what the kingdom will look like so high up in the air."

"It's beautiful up there... just like you," Leo sighed.

She blushed, "Thank you."

They went to their chambers with murmured 'good byes' to one another. However, they lay awake for hours just thinking about the one that made them blush so profoundly...


End file.
